Avrusa Sarethi
Avrusa Sarethi is a character in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Background Avrusa Sarethi is a Dunmer found in the Sarethi Farm in The Rift. She was once an alchemist with her own shop in Morrowind. Her family purchased the farm and they moved there after they escaped Morrowind shortly after the great mountain exploded. After a few years, Sinderion showed up and asked to stay for a while. He ended up staying for a few decades, becoming an uncle of sorts. During this time, he taught how to grow Nirnroot and she has been doing it ever since. To grow it, the juice of the Jazbay Grapes is needed; bringing 20 of them to her will get you rewarded with 3 potions. Interactions Avrusa is a marriage prospect; the task that opens this option is gathering her 20 Jazbay Grapes for use in her cultivation of nirnroot (the conversation option that begins this process is "You look exhausted"). She is also the person to bring the Crimson Nirnroot to (she requires 30 of them for research) in the quest A Return To Your Roots. Bugs *Speaking to her with 20 Jazbay Grapes in your inventory may cause Skyrim to crash. If this happens, simply drop the Jazbay Grapes on the ground, speak to her, exit the conversation, pick up the Jazby Grapes, then speak with her again. *If you strike Avrusa (such as while fighting a dragon that may appear over Sarethi Farm), she will attack you, and if a guard sees this, he will attack you, too. * Sometimes the marriage ceremony will stall when it comes the hero's turn to say vows. Make sure you save prior to entering the chapel for the wedding. * After marriying Avrusa and choosing to live with her at Sarethi Farm, the door to the house will be locked (novice), and detection while picking the lock will result in a bounty. If you wait until about 6:30pm, the door should be unlocked, and the house may be entered to complete the "visit your spouse's house" miscellaneous quest, but it will again be locked any time Avrusa and her sister are outside. Trivia The Sarethis were a prominent family of House Redoran in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and were next in line to rule after the player became Hortator. Notes * offers 10 gold per Nirnroot you bring to her. It's possible to pick the eight Nirnroot plants from Avrusa's garden while she watches and immediately sell them to her. *If you have married Avrusa, she will have the conversation option "There's a lot of nirnroot around here" available regardless of where she is (eg, Breezehome in Whiterun) *Her married comments are different from those of many of the other marriage prospects. **Upon moving her to Breezehome in Whiterun, she may comment "I've seen bigger houses. But it's yours, so I like it.." **As you pass by: "What do you need, love? Ask anything." **When asked if the store has made any money: "Of course it has! Would you expect anything less of me?" **When asked to move somewhere else: "Oh, really?! And where were you thinking?" **Upon exiting her conversation menu: "Leaving.... Take the world by storm, Dearest!" Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters